Law system (Tactics A2)
In Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, Laws are regulations which are announced by Judges at the start of combat declaring certain actions as forbidden. In exchange for heeding these laws, clans are allowed a privilege of their own choosing to also apply during the battle. The forbidden action and the chosen privilege will be shown on the upper screen next to the judge. Laws Laws in Final Fantasy Tactics A2 are slightly changed from their predecessor. Before each battle, Judges still announce which law will be in effect for the duration of the fight, but there are no more red and yellow cards issued when a law is broken. Instead, when the player breaks a law by committing a forbidden action, the judge departs the battle and the upper screen changes to a grey theme to reflect this. (Unless upholding the law was one of the objectives of the mission) Without the support of judges, players may not be revived by any means and once they are KO'd they will be displayed trapped in a metal cage at the top of the upper screen. Additionally, rather than being determined by the time of year, specific laws are tied to specific missions, typically chosen specifically to add extra challenge, such as forbidding a specific element that all enemy units are weak to, or in a mission to defeat a specific enemy, a law that somehow forbids harming the other units. A prime example of this is "Being Robbed", which only appears in missions with lots of thieves. Clan Trials *Laws broken during certain clan trials will result in immediate failure of the trial. *Any law that forbids attacking with weapons does NOT forbid the use of abilities with weapons. *Opportunity commands ignore damage-dealing laws. *Multiple attacks (Dual Wield, Double Shot, ect) are not added together for damage dealing laws (Doing 50 and 60 damage will not break the law against doing more than 100 damage) *With the exception of when they are specifically banned, Reaction abilities do not break laws. Privileges Privileges have replaced recommended moves from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Privileges allow the clan special bonuses in combat, such as an increase in speed or agility or extra advantages for certain classes or races. It is the presence of the Judges that enables these privileges so once the judge leaves, the clan can no longer enjoy privileges for the duration of the combat. Clans actually have an inventory of privileges they can select from, and can gain new privileges to choose from by successfully completing clan trials. Several privileges can be upgraded to become more effective, but upgrades must come in order, completing a trial that can give you a level 3 privilege when you only have the level 1 version of it will only award you the level 2 version. Clans begin with a small set of privileges that may be invoked. They are as follows: There is one additional privilege a clan has at the beginning of the game, selected by a series of questions asked by an NPC during the introductory phase of play. Category: Final Fantasy Tactics A2